Bedtime Stories
by emma.mg.9
Summary: The adventures are now nighttime legends recounted with love and care to the next generation Always by the Storyteller who lives Join beloved characters as they spin their tale for eager young listeners who gather around their feet.


**Lovelies! For those of you who don't delve into the wonders that is Les Mis fanfiction, I'm a writer who's a Potterhead through and through though I haven't published anything under this fandom as of yet. BUT since today is July 15th, not only the 5th anniversary of the release of Half Blood Prince in theaters but also the 3rd anniversary of the release of Deathly Hallows part 2 in theaters I thought I'd give this a shot :) (Perhaps you'll get more from me... a story i've had tucked away.. Closer to Jo and Harry's birthday ;) ) **

**Anyhoo, here's a little fluffy one shot I hope you all enjoy! Do leave a review :) they make my day!**

**Disclaimer: The Magical world belongs to the one and only Queen, darling Jo 3 **

* * *

_Bedtime Stories _

"As the evil wizard became dust, the boy who lived caught the stolen wand,"

"Like a seeker!"

"Like you, Dad!"

"That's right, he caught the wand like a seeker and cheers erupted throughout the demolished hall, evil was gone and all was well."

The attentive children still awake at the man's feet, weren't satisfied with the simple ending they'd heard thousands of times.

"But what happened to the boy who lived Uncle Harry?" The little girl's blue eyes were wide, her fierce red hair a tangled knot on her head. "Did he get married to a princess? Did he live happily ever after?"

"He wouldn't marry a princess!" the black haired boy protested, struggling to keep his emerald eyes open. "He'd marry the pretty witch he saved from the giant snake!"

The storyteller smiled at the sight at his feet. The two toddlers continued to bicker about what became of the boy who lived. The older boy with deep auburn hair and small square glasses had fallen asleep against the couch. The oldest with bright turquoise hair, though swearing he was too old for kids stories, had fallen asleep at the doorway, one arm in the entrance betraying his position. On the couch was an older red haired man who held a sleeping infant with curly brown hair in his hands. In the storyteller's own arms, he cradled a baby no older than a month, already sprouting her mother's deep red hair, sleeping in her father's arms. The older red haired man got up to hand his son to his wife, a woman with bushy brown hair sitting at his side. Then he got down to the quarrelling tots and said,

"Yes, the boy who lived lived happily ever after and married his princess, but his much more attractive best mate married the most beautiful princess witch in all the land."

Both children laughed, so used to hearing this ending whenever they disagreed on the conclusion of the over told bedtime stories. Finally, another woman entered the room, her long red hair tied in a pony tale trailing down her back, taking the bundle from the storyteller's arms declared bedtime. Reluctantly, the older boys aroused from their sleep, the oldest insisting he was afraid of being alone so he had to come listen. Before all the children had left, the young red haired girl turned, keeping a tight grip on her partner in crime's shirt and asked,

"Daddy, Uncle Harry? Where are they now? The boy who lived and his more attractive best mate and their best friend, the smartest witch in the land. The characters in the story."

Both men looked at each other, the storyteller and the red haired man, got on their knees level to their children's heavy eyes.

"Rose, Al, we can honestly tell you that they are living happily ever after."

And with that they stumbled to their rooms. Ron then looked at Harry.

"Think we'll ever tell them Harry?"

"What, that we're the heros in their bedtime stories?"

Ron nodded as he watched the light in his daughter and nephew's room turn off.

"I think they'll find out soon enough."

With that he resumed his place in the armchair and waited for Ginny and Hermione to return, children free. Ginny then squeezed onto the chair with him and Hermione lay her head in Ron's lap. Harry then looked at the clock on the mantle, and was shocked to see the time the kids had stayed up until. Ginny followed his glance and said simply,

"The story deserved to be told completely tonight, for now it's led into this morning."

Another clock read the date, May 2nd. Ron sighed, " What's it been now? Ten, eleven years?"

"Eleven." Hermione said, playfully running her fingers through her husband's hair.

Teddy had turned eleven the month before. Out of all the eager listeners, he was the only one who knew some truth behind the nighttime legend. Sadness and guilt poured over Harry in this moment. Teddy would be receiving his Hogwarts letter this summer. Moments he knew Tonks and Lupin would have looked forward to celebrating with their baby. Now, Teddy, who practically resided with the Potter's, was to celebrate it without parents. His guilty expressions didn't go unmissed by Ginny.

"Harry, if you're still feeling guilt after eleven years, I swear I'll hex you."

Harry let out a small laugh but then sighed.

"Gin, Teddy'll be getting his Hogwarts letter this fall. Eleven years ago, if I'd gone sooner, his parents would be here to celebrate with him."

"Harry, that parts not your fault." Ron spoke up.

"Volde…" He started.

"Riddle." Harry mumbled.

"Riddle chose to kill Snape after everything had happened, you didn't get the memories and you didn't know you had to die. If anything, it's Dumbledore's fault for not telling you six ruddy years earlier!"

Harry laughed at this and he wasn't sure why. Ron was right in a way that everything about his timing was ultimately Dumbledore's fault, but it still didn't release him of the guilt he gained that night. But then Hermione, done scowling at her husbands realization began to laugh too, followed by Ginny. All four friends and lovers laughed until their sides ached. The moment reminded Harry of his last peaceful moment before the battle erupted. Sitting on an island after falling from a dragon's back with Ron and Hermione. Though facing certain death and destruction in the inevitable war, the golden trio had laughed. Upstairs Rose and Albus, held a muggle flashlight under their blanket and tried to recite the stories to each other, until they unwillingly drifted into deep sleep.

**Cheesy? A bit... Fluffy.. yes :) **

**I hope you enjoyed! Maybe you'll hear more from me! Please do leave a review :) **

**Long Live the Boy who Lived 3 **


End file.
